


《偷窥》

by Swordsman_xun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sex, 性 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordsman_xun/pseuds/Swordsman_xun
Summary: 注意，这是关于error x ink的小黄文。一年前写的，由于中国的平台不允许发，于是发到了这里。此篇包含一些中文同人圈的流行设定，并非都出现于原著。
Relationships: Error/Ink
Kudos: 32





	《偷窥》

黑色的骷髅静静坐在他的单人沙发上，蓝线们托着纱布为他认真地包扎。这对于它们来说并不是什么难事，他们按照主人的意愿行事，但有时也避免不了差错。

啧。

伤者冷漠的神情上出现了些扭曲，不过是眉头一皱并无大碍，但这意味着蓝线们弄疼了他。当它们完成任务后又回归了原位，一动不动等待着主人的调遣。

error显得有些烦躁。毕竟，它们不懂得照顾人，就和它们的主人一样。

但他不是闲来无事怪罪一堆线的骨，他的烦躁来源于其他原因。

接着就有一根蓝线卷着一个有星星眼的杂棕色的傀儡玩偶吊起来，当着error的面摔到了地上。error沉默地看着这一幕，这个黑暗的空间寂静的可怕，只有那么点撞击的声响。

黑色的骨，他顿了几分钟嘴角勾起令人发指的弧度。这个笑仿佛能杀人，就连其他被吊在空中的玩偶都不禁颤抖。

不过，他们又不是活的。

他竟然在摔一个玩偶！

error的骨折不会一两天就好起来的，这全都拜那个该死的宿敌所手，彩虹混蛋。稍有些满意的是他被伤的也不轻，最起码也得断掉几根肋骨。与自己行动不方便来比，他大概是不能战斗太久了，他会疼的连腰板都直不起来，更别说提起他那十几斤重的毛笔。

至少对于error来说那很重。

蓝线将地上的玩偶拾起后再度摔到了地上。一切都是按照主人的意愿，尽管error没有这么想过。

error站起身没有再欣赏这小动作的兴趣了，他觉得比起反复地看玩偶被摔，不如直接了结了他。于是黑色的骨打开了乱码门，光明正大地走进了涂鸦球域，这个金色与白色的空间。

error的脸上没有多余的表情，他的眼神里带着杀意扫过那些漂浮在空中数以万计的纸张，每一张都是一个AU。如果他想的话，只要他一个念头，现在，就能把所有他厌恶的东西给毁灭。

但是error现在不能这么做，因为那些保护这些AU的结界会反噬他。在这个空间，必须杀掉空间的主人。

这是从来就无法办到或者成功的事，最起码，他已记不清与ink打了多久了。这个家伙始终没死。

error注意到多出来一个白色小房子，他以前从来没注意到，也许是昨天，或者今天才画的。看起来ink今天不在，也许他给自己专门画了个房子用来养伤？

error不禁冷笑起来，有些疯狂，他今天能弄死他了。甚至忘记了他的骨折有多痛。

这两个骨都很强大，不久前难得一遇地双方打的狠到如此地步。这可不是普通的伤。

但是，有的人会明白的，他们本来就是错误的存在，所以这些物理伤害伤不到他们根本。最起码不会完全丧失行动力。

error逼近那个门，但他没有直接进去，有点异样，听见了一些奇怪的声音。

他推开了一点门，声音从缝隙传出来。

“error……”

error停顿了一下。难道他知道自己来了？这并不会让黑色的骨内心咯噔，那彩虹混蛋以前也这么猜过，有时，他知道自己什么时候会在。看来他猜对了，ink就在里面。正准备直接开门进去，一段声音阻止了他的行动。

“快点…嗯…”

这是个不太像是戒备的声音。error皱起了眉头，他敢肯定这上万条时间线上除了毁灭AU外没有什么能引起他好奇心的东西了。尽管他不承认，但是他的蓝线出卖了他。

一根蓝线悄悄把门缝开的更大，使得观望内部的视线范围刚刚好又不被发现。

或许error自己也没意识到他的蓝线还能因潜意识驱动，否则可能在外面不容许自己走神。

但是他第一眼向里看到的画面让他僵住了。最起码盯了几秒，也许超出了他的理解范围和可能与不可能之间的定义，error周遭的错误乱码变得混乱，他红色的眼窝也出现黑色的单词。

“不…给我停下来！”

error后退一步直起身子晃了晃头骨，双手捂着太阳穴位置的头骨两侧，他在与体内的数码机制对抗，他在反对与拒绝自身死机。

error成功挺了过来顺便理解了刚才的画面。

只是有点难以接受。不过还是驱动自己的腿再次回到了门前，保持很大说服自己镇定的心理向里看去。

“啊…！嗯~”

他看见ink跪坐在一张白床上，背脊后倾双手撑着床单，然后…他坐在什么东西上让自己盆骨一上一下。而且，他两腿之间的家伙光明正大露在外面。主要让error竭力压制自身死机反应的是，这个彩虹混蛋是正面对着门的，也就是正面对着error的视线。

哦，这太遭了。这让error的眼窝受到不一样的洗礼，虽然有些距离但正面一览无余。等等…他刚刚是发现他了吗？

“啊哈~唔…error…”

ink往下一坐，传来噗呲的水声，他微微仰起头呼出可见的热雾，小小地放声表达他自己；又抬起来使阳具从连接处逐渐抽离，带出一些液体，如此反复。这让error有些不敢相信和惊异，那从下面插在那家伙体内的东西是什么！？是他画的！？嗯error注意到了一旁墙上贴着一张画着某阳具轮廓的白纸，显然ink把它搞成了实物。但是为什么要叫他的名字？？？

ink眼角挂着生理眼泪，虽然被某种情感淹没了理智，但是看起来还有那么些疼痛。他发出呻吟。

error觉得这刺激的画面使得他窒息。他张着眼窝直直地呆看着ink拿阳具自慰，这让他无从思考，完全不能理解老宿敌这么干的动机。

error开始后悔来到这里。

然而ink看起来什么都没察觉到，他并没有发现自己在干私事时被人偷窥了，还是自己的敌人。也许是敌人？他的行为模糊了这个词。

画家觉得这样的姿势有些累，两条支撑身体的手臂的关节处有些酸痛，他的身体没有太过大太过重，以他的力量来说支撑自己的身体是没什么问题的。

准确的来说，一部分是那异样的感觉使他有些虚脱，而另一部分就是他那断掉的肋骨，真的很疼。是的拜error所赐，不久前他们俩打的那架比平时狠。

按理说伤成这样再剧烈运动简直不合逻辑，还偏偏是这种鼓励脊椎运动的运动。

但是他体内插着的阳具进去再出来，阳具的外表层反复摩擦着内部柔软的内壁，让ink微微触电般颤抖，随着快感发出表达自己的呻吟。逐而使疼痛的感觉没那么明显，不用疼痛的方法逼出无意识的生理泪，让ink迷惘的眼神传出不一样的感觉。看起来，他的家伙有些鼓胀，顶端流出一点点液体。

“error…嗯…”

ink无意识叫出了他的名字。现在他幻想着是error的阳具插在了他的体内，他幻想着是error在上他，猜怎么着？要是你平常跟打招呼一样问他对error有没别的感情，他绝壁不承认并当玩笑跟你嘻嘻哈哈。

而门外的error……

他真的很努力地在死机边缘徘徊，眼前的画面给他传递了很多信息，比如他的敌人带着受伤的肋骨跟一个假阳具做爱，error随着这些思路推出ink是受虐狂的想法，那些另一个维度的猥琐人类叫它什么来着，抖M。难怪这么他喜欢跟自己打架【不是

error本来是来杀ink的，但是这样的场面让他无从下手。竟然让error开始思考对ink的感情。

为了消灭这个阻止自己毁灭AU的烦人混蛋；为了他看他悔恨、生气而得到的快感；看到彩虹混蛋窘迫他就愉快。嗯，error这么想。

“唔…啊！~”

ink达到了高潮，他挺直的家伙射出一些液体溅到了他的衣服上，ink喘息着感受过后的余韵。

error把他看完了。不得不说这个黑色的骨怕不是看入神了，应该是连小黄片都不常看的，若是有人拉他去看肯定是会说一句恶心、肮脏的行为。

不过现实情况并不那么遭。

error回过神来ink已经换了一个动作。

画家靠在墙上曲着双腿敞开一些角度，右手拿着阳具使其头部抵在不可描述的缝隙上上下摩挲。刚才的姿势加高潮让ink有些累了，所以他选择手动。

哦，天呐，这个角度更加一览无余。

门发出的吱的一声让error惊回过神来，他这才发现有许多蓝线从背后伸出正要推开门，于是立马调动这些蓝线回去。他发现自己的脸有些热，呼吸变得有些急促，更重要的是，他的魔法在两腿之间的盆骨处凝聚起来一根东西，变得灼热而挺立，error裤裆处的那块凸出很好的解释了一切。

哦不，这太遭了。

error惊讶地出了冷汗，于是他赶紧打开乱码快速穿回了他自己的黑暗空间，单手扶着沙发不断喘息缓解着自己的情绪。

当他再度低头看到裤子的凸起时，这怎么可能？他怎么会对ink起反应？于是他终于立马死机了。这接受不了。

“error！放开他！”

ink拿着他的毛笔面带警戒地与对面的骨僵持着，他的一只眼呈红色的三角形，表示他的愤怒，另一只呈绿色的方块，表示他的担忧。

而对面的破坏者用他的蓝线绑着这个AU的sans吊在空中，那家伙看起来有些紧张，流着冷汗一边挣扎并对眼前的状况感到无奈和茫然。

他活的好好的突然就有个黑色的骨把这个世界毁的不成样子还把他抓起来说要毁灭他，满心问号，但是死亡的气息的确在逼近，最起码他感觉脖子上的蓝线快掐死他了。

然而这次error没有立马嘲笑ink，在ink看来他的眼神和表情不太对，这让他感到有些奇怪，观察他的眼神让画家很不适应。

“ink。”

error在妨碍他的敌人受不了沉默说出下一句话之前开口了。

“你个混蛋…到底在想些什么？”

毁灭者的脸夹杂了一丝复杂，但还是皱着眉头投出嫌弃的目光。

“别妄想阻止我，我现在就毁灭他。”

语毕蓝线应声收紧，将被绑着的骨勒出更加痛苦的表情，看得出来他这次不想费那么多话和手下留情。

“停下！你不能夺取他的存在权利！”

守护者大声阻止，向前一步握紧了手中的毛笔，他真想现在就给这个总给他惹事的骨一下，可他手中捏着另一条命。

“呵，他的存在就是个错误。”

“你我也是。”

守护者趁此刻error闻言变得更加愤怒之时快速的向他冲过去，毁灭者反应也不慢，调动起蓝线齐发向ink攻击。ink挥动画笔将这些线甩开，但不知是由于肋骨的伤没好还是走神的问题，他被底部的一根蓝线绊倒了。

于是他整个骨砸向error，两骨碰撞并摔了个措手不及，突然ink手中的画笔尖端因魔法使用不当在空气中撕裂出一道乱码门，ink和error一同掉进了这个门里去离开了这个AU。此时被吊在空中的AUsans心中只有省略号，是的他就这么被凉在这儿了。

“呃…从我身上离开！别碰我！”

error对压在他身上趴着的ink生气地喊到，他整个骨就和触直流电了般受惊，然而ink同是压到了他受伤的手臂以至于不能马上推开身上的家伙。但是他感觉这简直太遭了，他恨不得马上离他远点，现在他觉得跟ink体肤接触令他非常地抗拒。

看起来身上趴着的骨昏迷了过去，ink一动不动没有任何反应。

error紧绷着神经并不想做出试探，他讨厌接触和触碰。说真的他恨不得现在就掐死他，但一直没下手。

“嘿，里面有人吗？”

有位穿着很…性感的女性直接推门进来了。她看到摔在床上的error和ink后脸上的表情呈现暧昧的笑容走进。

“我不知道你们两位是从哪里来的，看起来不像我们这儿的人。不过要是你们想在这儿做一些促进感情的事的话，就必须得交钱。”

是玛菲特，不是原版世界的。她双手交叉着低头笑看error。

该死。

error面色铁青看起来很是紧张与无话可说，老脸一横从口袋掏出一些钱给了玛菲特，玛菲特点了点钱满意地走了。

“祝两位愉快，我会叫伙计们把东西快点送过来。”

他发誓这比这个混蛋趴在身上还遭，他们掉到了玛菲特的窑子里，是的这儿是lust。

error觉得再不赶紧离开此生就交代在这儿了，这地方让他很不适应。

于是毁灭者暂时用勇气克服了接触恐惧并两手扶着ink的肩试图将他推开。这时候ink醒了，他撑起自己的身体揉了揉头，眼睛已经恢复了平常形状，迷茫地睁眼看到error的脸以如此进的距离呈现在眼前，愣住了。

error此时也沉默看着他。两骨的呼吸近在咫尺，呼在对方脸上。

“你还要看多久。”

error皱起眉头打断了他的愣神。

ink这才反应过来并发现error的手在他双肩上。

“error你的接触恐惧症好了？”

ink露出惊喜地笑容向他问道，仿佛忘记了他们刚刚在打架。

实际上他确实很健忘。

“你…”

error白了他一眼。这时有位蜘蛛女孩端着一个盘子推门进来，将它放在床前的桌子上。

“慢慢享用吧两位~”

然后出去了。

“我们这是在餐厅吗？”

ink看到用一张布盖住的很多东西，丝毫不知自己身在何处以及会面临什么，他起身揭开一小部分边缘看见了一瓶蓝色药丸，好奇地拿起来打开盖子吃了一颗，很甜，还有点怪怪的。于是他拿了一颗转身给刚起来的error塞到了嘴里。

“你尝尝这个！很好吃的！是糖！”

error猝不及防被强行塞了颗药丸吞掉，他咳嗽了两声一把夺过ink手里的瓶子。

“这种地方怎么可能会有糖？？”

一看，是催情药。

“彩虹混蛋…你看看你都干了些什么？”

error死目皱着眉头看向让新问题出现的肇事者，后者一脸懵逼，而且error注意到他脸上有轻微的虹晕。毫无疑问毁灭者得赶紧走了，他完全没有和这个蠢宿敌一起交代在这儿的兴趣。error眼前出现了之前ink自慰并喊着他的名字的画面，突然他感到身体有些异样，便立马甩了甩头让那些画面消失。

“该死的…”

error勃起的那个位置又一次出卖了他，药效来的太快了，不过只足以让他的魔法在耻骨处聚集成型而已，勃起靠他自己的兴趣了。比如说有操ink的冲动，越来越有兴趣不受他控制，但他依旧在抗拒。

奇怪的是在这种情绪冲突下error竟然没有死机的前兆，这让他自己也有些意外。不过这意味着他必须体验并目睹全过程直到他把这事儿解决了。

error的呼吸变得有些快，甚至能感觉到气息也变热了。

就在error想起身离开这个鬼地方避免风险时ink将他的右手放在他的肚子上。error受惊僵住了身体。

“嘿…伙计，你还好吗？你的温度有些偏高。”

ink脸上的虹晕更明显了一些，事实上他自己也已经感觉到自身的不对劲，可能是刚刚吃的那颗糖的问题，身体同样也变得有些燥热。

error看起来也不太好，ink现在发现了自身问题后也想快点离开，他不想在自己的老宿敌面前出现什么异常。但是error刚刚因为他的原因吃了那颗糖，若是因此出什么问题…ink觉得他必须在这儿待着，他得为此负责。

搞了半天他还以为是什么毒药或者过期糖。

守护者晃神间望着老宿敌的样子，他看到的画面有些模糊且…感觉变得越来越亲近。立马闭眼清醒了下转身将剩下的布揭开，他沉默了，刚刚好像干了件不得了的事。

剩下呈现出来的都是情趣用品，他不可能连这个也不认得。

ink面色纠结地扭回来头，神色复杂地看着error。

“error…我们…我们不能…”

“废话。”

error直接不耐烦地打断了他，如果再不离开完全没法猜测ink接下来会干什么，但是明明他也知道不能这样做为什么还待在这儿？？？

error感觉他的家伙有些胀痛，理智正在被淹没，现在看见ink只有想立马撕开他的衣服然后尽情发泄的巨大冲动。不不不，他不想当gay。理智与欲望正在互相挣扎。燥热难耐，欲望难耐。

毁灭者在压制着不去控制他的蓝线，一旦放松它们就会按照主人的意愿马上将ink五花大绑。平常他很乐意这么做，但是现在不行。

然而没来的及抽身，ink收回手时碰到了他凸起的部分。

ink目光看过去，神色更加复杂，并且还有些忍耐。是的他也勃起的差不多了，加上衣服繁琐又厚的原因，他的那根家伙被闷在里面实在难受。画家的身体微微颤抖着，呼吸加快了许多。

啊，算了吧！就算跟error做了，也要占得主动权。ink的手有些迟疑地抓住error的裤子边缘，然后决定性地向下一拉。

error脑子一片空白。

“抱歉…是我害你成这样的…”

画家尴尬地向敌人笑了笑，他的笑容中除了尴尬以外没有一点抱歉的意思。然后俯身伸出他的魔法舌头轻舔了舔error的根部。接着含住了其中一颗垂着的家伙舔舐着。

error到吸了一口气，这种让人来不及应对的感觉刺激着他的神经，不禁让他叹出了一口舒服的气息。

ink在此期间闷哼了一声，这个姿势令他很不适应，因为他的肋骨处还有伤，是的他还没有痊愈，保持这个姿势让他感到很疼。

然而ink继而舔了舔另一边，然后趴在error的两腿之间，他暂时忽略疼痛，毫不避讳地用他那紧张地眼神强迫自己直白地看着，却又躲躲闪闪。

不同于漫画书和网络上的图片，以及他自己家放的那些假实物，现在眼前的是个真玩意儿。明明感觉没什么却莫名地紧张起来。

ink每眨一下眼都会变化一下眼眶内的图形。

接着他认命似的闭上眼，从根部添到头部，他反复这样做，打算把口中的液体将这柱身涂个大概。

error感受着这带来的快感，他感到很舒服，毫不压制地发出叹息，并使得呼吸进一步加快。为什么会这样？难道自己对ink有别的感情？这些冲动绝对不会因为被强行燃起欲望而有的。面对他这么做身体竟然放松了下来。

守护者再一次直直从下舔到上后，张开嘴一口将柱身含住，他控制他自己上身移动让error挺立且鼓胀玩意儿在嘴里进进出出，他的软舌和湿润的口腔壁贴着不平的柱身摩擦揉搓，温和的爱抚更加激发了error的欲望与冲动，同时这粗玩意儿又鼓胀了一分。接着ink迟疑地慢下速度轻轻吸吮。

这一吸吮让error获得较大的刺激，他手抓紧床单情不自禁驱动胯部向上一挺，直接插到了ink口腔更深的部分。导致ink受不了干呕了一下，将这那玩意儿吐出来单手捂着脖子咳嗽着。

“嘶…”

守护者皱着眉头捂了捂他的伤口处，刚刚动作幅度有些大，牵扯到了伤口，尽管在衣服下面看不出什么。

但他没说什么，ink再次俯下身含住了那根玩意儿，就连他自己也不明白为什么非得这样做。现在只抱有一个目的，让error赶紧射了算了，这样最起码暂时没了行动能力不会干出更加出格的事，然后自己赶紧离开自己解决剩下的问题。他发誓他没想别的。

然而一边忍耐着疼痛又忍耐着燥热与欲望，眼眶逐渐充满了水汽，他没意识到控制不住地将手伸向自己的两腿之间，用他的手指摩挲着魔法聚集的地方。他的那玩意儿也同样鼓胀着，甚至溢出了一些液体，而后方也溢出了一些液体。

ink本来不会出现他盆骨内的魔法聚集形态，顶多在耻骨形成个玩意儿，不过大概是他自己尝试的有些过火，以至于燃起感觉自动使魔法向盆骨流动，形成用于进入的倒爱心。

“啊…”

error感到快感一阵一阵使他的理智沦陷，发出享受地舒吟，他的下体被温暖湿润的口腔包含着进进出出，令他的快感不断提升。最终他达到了高潮射在了ink嘴里，呼出最爽的一口气。

ink猝不及防被从未尝过的未知液体填满了口腔，立马吐出所含之物边咳嗽边将液体吐出，还有少于被迫吞咽了下去。他大口喘息着，这可真不好受。以后绝对不会这么干了。

不过ink的腰带已经被解开，腰间的蓝色遮罩物也一同被扔在一旁，那是为了方便自我触摸而自行解开的。

守护者擦了擦嘴准备赶紧离开肇事现场，等error担心过来会尬死的，他显得很紧张。因为两腿之间已经湿了。

ink正要离开时被error一把抓住了脖子上的围巾。画家受惊看向毁灭者，error脸上的欲望和狂热丝毫没有减退，反而愈盛。ink感到他传来危险的气息。

error突然将他扯过来，掰着他的肩粗鲁地摁在床上，他撑在ink上方抓着颜料带扔到一边，又直接了断地扯开背带裤的袋子，将ink的裤子拽下扔到一旁，整个骨身压在他身上。他托着ink的双腿架在他的盆骨两侧。

“住手！error！我们不能…！”

ink定然不会容得他这么放肆，他不断试图抓住error的手阻止他，但是看起来他紧张到一双健康的胳膊和手都抵不过敌人受了伤的手臂。然后反而被error控制住双手，对方扯着围巾多余的部分将ink双手绑在头上方。

当ink感觉到error那还有些湿润的灼热欲望抵在他的缝隙上摩擦时，他才发觉他玩大了。

ink太过紧张到说不出话，他的秘处一直外流润滑液，遇到被真人顶着摩擦时他感到快要窒息，脑子一片空白。他没跟任何人做过。

error盯着ink的脸对那紧张难耐的神色毫不留情，反而使他再也忍不住。他猛然挺动胯部将那根粗玩意儿狠狠地插了进去，插到很深，几乎整根没入。

“啊…！”

ink突然被凶猛的异物入侵体内立马疼的大声叫了出来，柔软的内壁被狠狠地撑开。被迫包裹着那根灼热的壮物。忍耐的表情夹杂着痛苦，他闭上眼流下生理的泪水。太疼了。

啊…该死的，太便宜他了。ink此时由疼痛逼的有些气。

他还没气完就被error的再一捅逼迫的叫出了声。

error感觉棒极了。在他插入湿润又柔软的内部差点再爽到射出去，但这根本满足不了他，毁灭者抽出来再捅了进去，舒服的快感奔涌而来，他再次发出舒服的叹息。error直起身抓着ink的大腿骨不留余地地开始抽插，他不断索取着与内部摩擦的快感，听闻着身下骨的叫声，毁灭者喘息着，他居高临下欣赏这一直跟他作对的敌人，ink此时的表情让他在心理上得到施虐的快感。

“啊嗯！…呜…”

ink受到冲撞所带来的痛楚和快感，让他一时半会儿除了发出呻吟外表达不出任何语言，现在他紧绷着身体表示依旧紧张着，倒爱心的内壁紧紧夹着体内那根粗壮之物，不得不任由它直白地抽插。很快随着一出一进带出来不少透明的润滑液，伴随着水渍声混杂在ink的喘息与呻吟中。

“呜…啊哈…快停下…！”

画家空喊出拒绝的话语，他的双手被绑着，身体也无法动弹逃离或反抗。error实在是太粗暴了，一点也不温柔。

“什么？呵，我可是付过钱的。”

error讽笑着看向ink，胯部的动作丝毫没有减弱，他除了想不断索取不断获得舒畅的快感外，非常欣赏ink这隐忍又忍不住，眼角挂着泪水的面容。

“嗯…啊…！error！…你…你这混蛋！”

ink在毫无防备涌来的快感中很不容易憋出一句话。但是那丝“坚强”撑不过几下就委屈了下来。

“拜托了…啊嗯…！温和一点…唔…我…我受不了…啊哈…”

他偏着头控制不住地流下生理的眼泪，被这样进攻着根本没法放松下来，不得不向与自己结合的骨妥协着。

error没有回答，ink这样子莫名有些让他心软。不，他怎么会有怜悯之心？但是看着对方如此状态，动作虽未停下但萌生出一股想去抚摸安抚他的冲动。见了鬼了，ink竟然让他心生喜欢。这不一样的感觉发自内心，使得error有些复杂。

毁灭者皱眉居高临下看着身下的家伙，他微微张口呼着热气，这含着自己的粗玩意儿的内部有些紧。这样确实爽但error还不想快点达到顶端结束，他想慢慢享用。简直比毁灭AU还不错。

error慢下来速度猛然挺了一下，ink应着动作叫了一声。接着他俯下身将手撑在ink身体两侧，凑近他的脸庞露出冷漠但带一丝玩味的笑容。胯下的动作并没有停下，比刚才慢了一些以便于ink能承受。

毁灭者看见画家神色不是太紧张，他渐渐松懈下来，嘴里呼出自然的呻吟。

“我以为你经常练习，能够承受这样的程度。”

“什…什么…？？”

“我看见了，你画出假阳具自己玩。”

“啊…嗯…”

“还叫着我的名字。”

“我…啊哈…我…”

error看见ink窘迫的表情不禁内心暗爽了一下。不过，他还没完全承认这件事，他已经对ink有别的感情这件事。

“我…哈…我只是…看那些漫画…那些视频…嗯啊…有些好奇…就…”

画家脸上的虹晕更甚一分。

“我…不知道你的…比…啊哈…比我画的那个…还大…所以…”

他说不下去了。ink在小声地呻吟，目前几乎感受不到疼痛，已经被插的麻木了，但快感更清晰了几分。

error平常对这方面话题不感兴趣但是，似乎也爱听这话。

“那我教你，彩虹混蛋，多毁灭几个AU你就会更男人。”

说着挺动了一下。

“…做梦去吧！”

“…………”

毁灭者冷笑一声，他的右手抓住画家的脖子狠狠挺动胯部操他。给他点惩罚，但抽插着某一次挺动让ink受刺激似的惊叫了一下。

“不要！不要碰那里！”

ink弓起了腰脊椎，扭动着胯部试图躲闪。

看来是找到了什么地方。

error像是抓住把柄一般专门调整下姿势去插的更深，捅到最敏感的部位逼迫ink吟叫出声。

ink再一次被逼出泪水。

施虐者看见他又哭才反应过来，他还带着伤。于是error将ink的衣服掀起，抚摸着那经过简单处理的骨折伤，这是拜他所赐。

他又看了看自己手臂上绷带，又不禁想着，双方打的这么狠真的有必要吗？是为了什么？原因早已记不清。

这时候ink耻骨处那根早就被忘了的玩意儿挺立着射出了液体，射在了error的衣服上，滴落于error的手掌。

啊，真麻烦。

毁灭者啧了一声，用手握住ink的玩意儿上下撸了起来。可感觉到ink轻颤了一下。

画家刚刚第一次高潮射了一回还在喘息着适应余韵，脸上挂着泪痕但他的神情不仅放松了而且还…更加色情。

error观察到ink的眼眶里出现了爱心，另一个还保持不同形状变换。也许这意味着，可以把他操的直到昏迷了。这表示ink已经沦陷不会做出任何反抗，甚至…。

“嗯~唔~”

画家的呻吟变得柔和，没有多余的紧张或疼痛的样子。说实话error不太会给别人套弄，不过还是留意着自己的手没握的太紧，虽说刚刚释放了一次有些软软的，还是别伤到他为好。

目前为止整个过程除了牵扯到ink的伤口外并没有造成任何伤害，都跟自己打了这么久了，两个人都皮糙肉厚(划掉)耐实耐打的，不至于在这种事上跟那些小年轻一样喊疼。

ink从头到尾都没喊过一句疼。要不然以后怎么办。

以后。以后？？？error没再多想下去，先把事后搁在一边。

他套弄着ink没过多久逐渐挺立的玩意儿，上上下下相比起刚才的粗暴形成温和正经的反差，时而用拇指在顶端和小孔摩挲着。胯部的挺动依旧没停下来，上面沾染的液体和挤出的润滑液混合在一起染湿了床单。

现在error觉得抽插起来轻松了不少，ink彻底放松了下来毫不抗拒地去接受，这来自双重的爱抚让他发出舒服的呻吟，有时刺激了敏感点他会弓起腰或稍稍扭动几下，发出欲拒还迎的声音。

ink看起来不是很抗拒这种事。

“好吧，亲爱的inky，你到底干过多少次？”

error觉得当他这么叫ink很怪异，连玩笑像他这种人平时也不回去开。不过当想起ink之前自慰的样子，还是有些好奇。

真不敢相信他竟然心心念念这种问题。

“唔…唔嗯~”

画家看起来目光有些迷离，理智逐渐被快感淹没后思考起来变得迟钝，但是毫无防备。

“两次…”

ink保守地回答。

“嗯？”

error捏了捏手里的家伙。

“啊哈~好吧…三次…”

噗呲的水渍声充当着音效。

ink懒得思考了。他忽略毁灭者的态度情不自禁地活动着胯部，在error手中向上挺动的同时又迎合对方的抽插，放声地呻吟着。

“啊~你为什么这么长时间了还不射？”

都这个时候了画家还能扯出调侃的笑容问着对方。

但是error并没有回答，他只是白了对方一眼并同时加快了手上与胯部的速度，以此造就更多快感来堵住ink的嘴，而且他也很舒服。ink喘着气。

“嗯~啊哈~error~”

ink叫着他名字时充满近亲，看起来很乐意迎合error，眼眶里忽闪着动人的爱心。

“小家伙。”

error松懈下神色无奈说了一句。

除了总是阻止自己，给自己对抗以外，其实并不讨厌对方。他们两个同时这么想，进一步对对方卸下防备将自身展露。

error贴近ink温和地亲吻住了他。吻了一段时间后仅用一条舌头将对方的牙齿撬开，伸入舔吻着，勾起ink的软舌品尝。

ink接受了对方的亲吻，并任由他这么做，主动与error相伴在一起舔吻。

在此期间error将绑住ink双手的围巾解开，而且从他脖子上接下来放到一旁，这种剧烈作用会导致提问上升，裹个围巾岂不是更热。

error微微睁眼望着他，他看到温润的面容还有脸上的虹晕，慢慢结束了这个吻。

“我想，我喜欢你。”

ink缓缓睁开眼窝看着他，眨了眨眼，勾起一抹玩他似的得意笑容。

“终于正视自己的感情了？”

画家还在因下体的抽插喘息着。

“该不会…呼…是喜欢操我吧？”

毁灭者却坏笑着：“两个方面都有。所以，你得让我满意才配得上我喜欢。”

接着error挺动胯部插的更深了一点。引得ink一阵舒服地呻吟，他现在的表情真的很享受，满意到挂着微笑。

情欲充满了各自的内心与身心，他们这时候才不想考虑那么多，放开身心去迎合对方，去享受，这不单单只是一次性爱，这是结合。完全接受着对方，不知不觉放在了心里。

“…啊！呃…”

ink在此亲密爱抚下达到了高潮，同时持续许久的error也终于达到顶端，插到身下人的最深处释放了。灼热的液体填满了整个倒爱心的内部甚至溢出来，而ink也释放出来，再次溅到他和error的衣服上，还有error的手。

他们喘息着感受高潮过后的余韵，ink的身体在微微颤动，口中发出细小软儒的叫声。error发出非常舒服的感叹。看起来，是他们最爽的一次。

error过了一会儿恢复点体力，将自己的下体从中缓缓抽出拖着被晾在一旁的被子，躺在ink身边给他们盖上。error侧身躺着将ink抱入怀中，他们有些累，需要休息。

ink在error怀中抬头看了看他，低头将手放在error手臂上的伤轻轻抚摸。

“我想，我大概知道怎么只好你的接触恐惧了。”

他将头埋到error怀里，蹭了蹭。

“喜欢你。”

然后打了下哈欠睡了过去。

error摸了摸他也闭上了眼。


End file.
